The inventive concepts described herein relate to a variable resistance memory device and an operating method thereof.
Next-generation semiconductor memory devices can include ferroelectric random access memory (FRAM), magnetic RAM (MRAM), phase-change RAM (PRAM), and the like. Resistance values of materials used to form these next-generation semiconductor memory devices may vary according to a current or a voltage. Although a supply of a current or a voltage may be interrupted, the resistance values should be maintained even in highly integrated devices.